Noah Noble Heart Horse
Noah Noble Heart is a Care Bear Cousin who has made various appearances in original Wonder Pets related media. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series Wonder Pets Movie II Wonder Pets Movie III Wonder Pets Family TV series Comic series Notes In other languages: AppearanceEdit Noble Heart is a purple horse with a mint green and blue striped mane and tail. His Belly Badge depicts a large multicolored heart radiating from a small star. In his toy appearance, however, his coat and mane are a pastel rainbow color. PersonalityEdit Noble Heart Movie 2 Noble Heart from the poster of the 2nd movie Effectively the patriarch of the entire Care Bear Family, he is one of the two co-founders of the Kingdom of Caring along with True Heart Bear. Noble Heart and his friend True Heart were responsible for taking the very first Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin Cubs to Care-a-Lot to escape the evil Dark Heart, establishing what would later be known as the Care Bear Family. Before they were old enough to take care of themselves, Noble Heart and True Heart had to balance child-rearing and their Care Bear duties on Earth for quite some time, and it was he who took the Care Bear Cousins to their new home in the Forest of Feelings. Original seriesEdit Care Bears Movie IIEdit Noble heart horse Noble Heart from The Care Bears Movie II. Noble Heart, like his friend True Heart, were first introduced in the second Care Bears film, which tells the story of the very first members of the Care Bear Family and how they came to Care-a-Lot. While caring a group of cubs across a dangerous sea at night, Noble Heart's ship is attacked by the shape-shifting Dark Heart, who intends to wipe them out. They are saved by the timely intervention of the Great Wishing Star and carried up into the sky to their new home in the Kingdom of Caring. While True Heart went to Earth on the first Care Bear missions, Noble Heart had his hooves full taking care of all the cubs, but was eventually able to take up his caring duties thanks to the help of two children named John and Dawn. Later, when the cubs were old enough to take care of themselves, Noble Heart and True Heart left to look for Dark Heart, who led them on a wild goose chase using one of his shadow duplicates. In the meantime, the villain captured nearly all of the Care Bears and Care Cousins and imprisoned them in this lair, which they were later freed from by a girl named Christy. Together with his family, Noble Heart was able to help Dark Heart to care and transform into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Noble Heart 2 Noble Heart and True Heart from "Care-a-Lot's Birthday Noble Heart makes his television debut in the first episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family series, where he leaves the rest of the Care Bears in charge of preparing for Care-a-Lot's "birthday" celebration while he and True Heart go on a mission. Despite a hitch in their plans involving Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs getting kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, the Care Bears are able to finish their job before Noble and True Heart get back. Care-a-Lot's Birthday Later, when Care-a-Lot is swamped with more caring missions than normal thanks to No Heart's shadow minions, Noble Heart is seen attempting to coordinate the Bears as best he can. Grumpy's Three Wishes During the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race, with the prize being crowned king or queen for a day, Noble Heart draws the names of the year's participants, and is shocked to discover that Mr. Beastly had put his own name in the pile as well. He and True Heart spend the rest of the episode attempting to get Swift Heart Rabbit to take the race seriously enough to beat Beastly so he doesn't move Care-a-Lot. The Great Race While on this hot day Noble Heart told Cozy Heart Penguin that No Heart is stirring up for trouble and can't let their guard down, later Secret Bear managed to alert him and the other Care Bears about some kind of 'big spell' that No Heart is making and afterward they were able to defeat No Heart's Cloud of Uncaring with a lot of help from Dale whom Wish Bear was helping. The Cloud of Uncaring Comic seriesEdit Noble Heart Comic Noble Heart (seen on all fours) and True Heart from the comic series. Noble Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 5 story "The Very First Care Bear", which is meant to be a prequel to Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. Before the events of the film, Noble Heart and True Heart lived in a place called the Peaceful Valley, where they were alerted to the sound of crying deep within a cave. Upon inspection, they find that a large group of young animals are being held in a cage by a malevolent force called "Dark Heart", who wishes to corrupt them. Using her hidden power, True Heart is able to open the cage and set them free, but they still must escape the shadowy villain. Unlike the film where they go by sea, here they are all transported to the Kingdom of Caring by simply wishing in unison, and meet the Great Wishing Star. For their great love and compassion, Noble Heart and True Heart are made the very first members of the Care Bear Family. NotesEdit Noble Heart is one of only a few characters along with True Heart Bear and Harmony Bear, to appear in the second film but not the first. Their absence is not explained. His belly badge is meant to be the reverse of True Heart Bear's. While she has a small heart inside a large star, he has a small star inside a large heart. Noble Heart has a much more horse-like appearance in both the comic book series and official movie poster for Care Bears Movie II, but was made to look closer to the Care Bears themselves in the actual animation. He can even walk on two legs or all fours in the comic, and is strong enough to carry another Care Bear on his back. He is one of only two Care Cousins (along with Treat Heart Pig) to not receive an updated design for the 2003 Cousin relaunch toyline. Previous to The Great Wishing granting him his name, it is unknown what he was originally called. In other languages:Edit Croatian: Plemi (from the word plemenit, "noble") Dutch: Nobelhart Paard ("Noble Heart Horse") French: Toucourage le Cheval ("Always Courageous Horse") French (Canadian): Noblecoeur le Cheval ("Noble Heart Horse") German: Rösslein Edelherz ("Noble Heart Horse") Japanese: ノーブルハートホース ("Noble Heart Horse" lit. Nōburu Hāto Hōsu) Spanish: Caballo Corazón Noble ("Noble Heart Horse") Swedish: Ädelhjärta Häst ("Noble Heart Horse") Category:Male Characters Category:Horses Category:Characters with Pastel Hair as Wigs Category:Fathers